The present disclosure relates to camera capture technology, and more specifically, to using profile data to improve the quantity and quality of image captures.
Cameras may be used by marketing and commercial enterprises, such as producing brochures or advertising materials. Cameras may be used for therapeutic purposes, such as to document certain medical conditions. Cameras may be used for law enforcement purposes, to record the events surrounding an investigation. Cameras may be used for recreational purposes, such as capturing and preserving memories and interactions between close friends and family.